Waterfall the Sea/RainWing
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | lid #999; border-bottom: 1px |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | 0xSora0ArcticWolfx0 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Calmality |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Falling Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Glowing Cyan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | White-Tailed Tropic Bird |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Waterfall Death Dance- SharaX Official |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | TBA |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |bottom: 1px solid #999;" | | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | ? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings & RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To find whoever killed her younger sister Raindrop |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Typhoon (Father, SeaWing), Radiance (Mother, RainWing), Raindrop (Younger Sister, Deceased) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Echoedpast The NightWing | Peregrine the SkyWing | Blizzard the IceWing | Whirl & Wind the Twin SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | The Murderer of her sister Raindrop |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Quiet places, Waterfalls, Being alone, Flying, Swimming, The Sound of Raindrops falling, Dancing, Her Family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | The Killer, Droughts, Yellow Flowers | Being Around Other Dragons a lot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and Abilities | Says she can sense her younger sister Raindrop following her all the time (but cannot be confirmed), Prehensile Tail, Illuminating Scales, Knows some ''Aquatic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Weapons' | Sharp Fishhook-like claws, Her Teeth | A Watered-Down kind of RainWing Venom | TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | TBA |} |} Waterfall the Sea/RainWing Hybrid is a special character made by 0xSora0ArcticWolfx0 and is her entry for the Character\Song Contest ' '!!Do not steal, copy, or use this character in any way without Sora's FULL permission!! Appearance This Hybrid takes a more RainWing appearance, with the main structure of one- her wings, legs, and prehensile tail. Most of her upper body, however, is SeaWing- her head, upper neck, and arms. She's not as tall as RainWings, and her arms are shorter than her legs, giving her a kind of drooping appearance. She has webs in between her front talons, but not back. More TBA Personality TBA Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters